


A Frisky Interrogation

by FeatherySkittles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #TheirLoveWasReal (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Noir, Bisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel is a Tease, Castiel/Dean Winchester Flirting, Comfortably Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Likes It Rough, Detective Dean Winchester, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Dean Winchester, Frisking, Groping, Implied Consent, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Partners in Crime, Rough Castiel (Supernatural), groping in the rain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherySkittles/pseuds/FeatherySkittles
Summary: In an alternative universe after receiving a hot tip from a bookie, Private Eye Dean Winchester stalks his prey in a seedy bar. He observes the well-dressed cocky newcomer in town, Castiel Novack exchange a tantalizing conversation with a seductive red-headed vixen who is well known to be involved in the middle of a crime circuit. When Castiel slinks off into an alleyway for a smoke break, Dean follows him which leads to an interestingly frisky interrogation, as both men size up each other’s egos and bodies.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1
Collections: Their Love Was Real: a Destiel & Saileen Fanworks Challenge





	A Frisky Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a work in progress- one I’m actively writing and continuing tonight, and hope to finish it tomorrow and update it then with the complete story. Posting what I’ve already written now, before the deadline ends to submit it to the challenge collection. So if you’re reading this now, Feb 27th at almost midnight EST, come back tomorrow evening to read the conclusion. Thanks!
> 
> This is a one shot drabble for the #TheirLoveWasReal fan challenge prompt of “Noir”. To me, these prompts are inspirational as I adore Destiel immensely and also seek to expand my writing repertoire. Please forgive the typos, odd parts, or out of context things as these prompts have been percolating in my brain awhile and now I need to quickly bang them out before the deadline closes on this collection, so editing will be minimal before I just post it to be included in the collection. Thanks for being gentle and forgiving with your critique of this particular drabble, and enjoy another brief work devoted to the romantic love between these two fictional characters as even in cannon their love was real although (in my opinion) cut short in the Supernatural show’s depiction of their relationship over 11 years, especially in the disaster that was the series finale.   
> * * * * *

Private Eye Dean Winchester casually sipped his glass of whiskey before putting it down and slinking back into the shadows of his booth seat in the corner of the dimly-lit seedy bar while he spied his prey halfway across the room. Dean’s fedora was tilted down over his forehead so his green eyes barely peeked out from beneath then when his head was raised, although he often tilted his head down or turned away if his prey glanced over in his direction. Dean was a smooth guy who could easily blend into his surroundings and could effortlessly slip into a wide variety of roles depending on which best suited his ever-changing situation. He could play the tough bad cop, roughly man-handling and intimidating his enemy during an interrogation. He could play the sweet, caring, attentive, supportive good cop to gently pry the truth from his trusting, new-found ‘friend’. He could play the sexy, manly, seductive love interest who wines, dines, teases, and tantalizes information out of his frisky partner of the night. Tonight he wasn’t yet sure what kind of role would be needed, so had simply remained in the shadows, watching, waiting, silently sizing up the man whom he was told was connected to a well known crime ring. Dean occasionally sipped his whiskey, savoring the taste as it burned down his throat, keeping him alert and focused on his mission, as it had been awhile since he’d had a good lead that produced valuable information and he desperately longed for a big break to end his unlucky streak and boost his self-confidence again, which had been slowly fading as of late.

A bookie had tipped Dean off about Castiel, a handsome cocky newcomer to town with an obvious thirst to prove himself and enamour himself the good graces of influential people. He was wearing a grey fedora which matched his suit vest, both which had seen better days as they were worn thin in spots although they were clean and neatly pressed. The collar of his white button down shirt hung loosely away from his thick neck, as he had unbuttoned the top three fastenings exposing locks of curly dark hair over his toned bronze-kissed chest. He hadn’t worn a restrictive jacket or tie, so comfortably relaxed with his arm resting on the top of the chair’s back with his elbow bent, tousling his hair between his fingers enticingly. 

As Dean watched slyly, Castiel had been hungrily eying and sizing up all of the bar’s patrons as well as staff, as he unabashedly applied an equal intensity of flirtation to both genders he encountered, which deeply mystified Dean who wasn’t accustomed to seeing such behavior being openly displayed in public, even in the seedier atmospheres of the town. Dean’s breath had caught in his throat when he witnessed Castiel flirting with the male barkeep by licking his lips liberally while his eyes eagerly followed the man’s hands as he vigorously rubbed down glasses clean with a rag, ran one of his own hands suggestively up and down the length of his own empty glass while wetting a finger on the other hand and circling it around the rim of the glass, and in a low sexy voice ask if the barkeep would give him more as he wanted to wet his whistle, while he didn’t specify exactly what he’d meant by the simple word of ‘more’. 

The barkeep had responded by allowing his fingers to overlap Castiel’s fingers as he held the glass steady to refill the whiskey while also pouring much more slowly than he normally did, although typically he would take the glass out of the patrons hand before quickly refilling it and sliding it carefully across the bar back to his patron so they had no physical contact. As he slowly poured the drink, he gave Castiel a quick wink and licked his lips seductively before slyly saying, “Come back again if you want more later.”

Although most of the bar’s regular patrons would simply brush that kind of interaction off easily by saying it was merely a joke and the barkeep had simply been playing to his audience by pretending to illicit interest although he only wanted the man to continue buying more drinks to line the bar’s pocketbook, Dean had watched the barkeep interact with other patrons and didn’t think the flirting had been merely an act from either men. Although the bar keep openly flirted with many of the call ladies as well as some of the female patrons who wandered into his den, he very rarely allowed anyone to touch him and Dean hadn’t ever seen the man willingly place his hand over another person’s and let it linger there while flirting. Although Dean had occasionally picked up on some bisexuality vibes from the barkeep on previous nights, he’d mostly brushed them off as meaningless, although he was quite content to flirt back with as much enthusiasm as the other person dealt to him, but typically that flirting didn’t leave the venue and he went home alone, although he had made himself known to often have one night stand romps in the alley behind the bar or in the park nearby with some of the call girls or occasionally one of the patrons he happened to encounter while on a stake out.

After Castiel’s drink was refilled and the barkeep finally released his hand, Castiel blew him a loud kiss, and sauntered back over to his table in the middle of the room, swaying his hips and bouncing his butt provocatively as he meandered over to his chair. He stretched out his arm to lean casually over the table while setting down his drink, audibly grunted a few times as he arched his back and raised his butt up in the air a couple inches, and made a spectacle of himself as he slowly sat down in the chair and loosened his belt a notch. 

What a cocky tease this prick is, Dean thought silently while he fully admitted the sexy man had succeeded in attracting the attention of everyone in the room, as well as the lust of a few people too, including himself. This newcomer didn’t know a thing about Dean, so he was thankful he didn’t have to put on appearance of being strictly a hetero ladies man, as most of the normal patrons at that particular establishment saw him to be. Although a handful of people in more distant part of town knew that act was simply a facade, and Dean could relax and confidently display his kinks, fetishes, and bisexuality around his true friends and playmates.


End file.
